dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Ash * Bruno Mars Basil Vachon * Hyolyn In development Soc * Victoria Justice - Leyla Schmidt * Ross Lynch - EQ Schmidt * Kim So-eun - Park Jan-Ji * Olivia Holt - Jessie Hallaway * Aimee Carrero - Allura Mendoza * Max Schneider - Donatello Bellucci *Logan Shroyer - Jacob King *Chadwick Boseman - Bastian Nimr *Aiden Curtiss - Collins Rosebury *Park Bo-gum - Hephaestus Black *Joan Smalls - Willow Griffith Semi-Active *Sandra Bullock - Sadie Schmidt *Miles Teller - Aeron Schmidt Reserved *Jeremy Irvine - 7/20/18 *L / Kim Myung-soo - 7/23/18 Victoria Active: *Mishti Rahman - Valkyrie Grimm *Meika Woollard - Twyla Montgomery *Madelaine Petsch - Isabella Gaunt-Kingsley *Billie Eilish - Hekate Sayre Semi-Active/Roleplay on Request: *Nina Dobrev - Princess Thyra of Windsor *Dove Cameron - Piper Morgenstierne *Zac Efron - Jasper Bishop Reserves: *Loren Gray - reserved on july 11th *Lola Flanery - reserved on july 11th Chase Active *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - Panagiotis Michelakakis *Lee Jeno - Silas Jo Inactive/Away *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo) - reserved on 01:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Cai Xukun - reserved on 18:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 3, exotic count: 1 # Apollinariya Romanova – Hayley Atwell # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow – Alison Brie # Audi Evans – Lyndsy Fonseca # Jodie Comer – reserved 20:48, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Ellen Pompeo *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden Oli Active Characters *Prince Alfred of Wales - Francisco Lachowski *Autumn Maeng - Kim Yerim; Yeri (future model; Im Yoona) *Dante Bellucci - Sean O'Donnell *Delaney Lavere - Amandla Stenberg *Edward Byun - Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo of Astro) *Ernie Lee - Park Woojin (future model; Park Hyungsik) *Farran Griffin - Zayn Malik *Gryffin Avery - Asher Angel *Harrison Jeom - Jeon Wonwoo *Michaela Finnley - Im Jinah; Nana *Pluto Watson - Josh Hutcherson *Skylar la Rue - Zendaya Coleman *Tegen Fitzgerald - Pyper America Smith *Tobias Bostwick - Froy Gutierrez *Wren Berkhart - Casey Cott *Zane Burke - Ricardo Hoyos Child Characters *August Whitacre - Alexander Ludwig *Bruno Glyndwr-Schmidt - Ethan Cutkosky Expansion Characters *Orion Teague - Kellan Lutz Inactive Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (03:40, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *Jared Seon - Lee Taeyong (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Leda Song - Kang Seulgi (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Piper Jung - Jessica Jung (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Teagan Jeon - Kim Taeyeon (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reserved Models *KJ Apa (22:00, June 12, 2018 (UTC) *Daisy Ridley (21:41, July 27, 2018 (UTC) *Michael B. Jordan (05:10, June 26, 2018 (UTC) *Cody Christian (03:00, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *Taron Egerton (00:21, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Dakota Evans, Brandon Arreaga *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Prince Octavius of Windsor, Matthew Daddario *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) (Future - Nam Joo-Hyuk) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Child Characters *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum (Future - Lim Se-Jun Victon) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu (Future - Lee Ju-Yeon Boyz) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) (23:58, July 6, 2018 (UTC)) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Wong Yuk-Hei (Lucas; NCT) - 00:30, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) - 05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Brittany Snow - 19:18, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *Keiynan Lonsdale - 05:29, July 10, 2018 (UTC) *Xiao De Jun (Xiaojun; SMRookies) - 12:19, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Jaye Active Characters #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Cara Delevingne - Dana ó Cathasaigh #Adelaide Kane - Princess Charlotte of Wales #Gregg Sulkin - Castor Black #Tom Holland - Andrew Spencer #Camila Mendes - Raina Lascano #Haley Pham - Astrid Glyndwr-Schmidt #Rhys Matthew Bond - Duke Lyon-Hawtrey #Rowan Blanchard - Alena DeWitt-Schmidt #Isabelle Fuhrman - Bia Bostwick Reserved Models *Reece King - Reserved 7/21 *Timothee Chalamet - Reserved 7/31 *Antoni Porowski - Reserved for Duke 6/23 *Jaeden Lieberher - Reserved 7/31 *Daniel Sharman - Reserved 7/31 Semi-Active/RP on Request Characters *Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow (20:17, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) *Iain de Caestecker - Isaac Spencer (20:09, July 23, 2018 (UTC)) *Amber Heard - Tessa Bellerose (18:06, July 30, 2018 (UTC)) *Adrianne Palicki - Blake Schmidt (18:06, July 30, 2018 (UTC)) *Oscar Isaac - Jon Bostwick (21:09, July 30, 2018 (UTC)) Fandom *Ashley Greene - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sarah Louise Madison- Hestia Olympian *Anna Speckhart- Aurora Walker *Katie Douglas- Maya Kingsley *Rylan Lee- Lisbet Schmidt Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. Active # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ THE8; SEVENTEEN ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Kim Kang-Min [ Kangmin; TRCNG ] # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] # Princess Helena of Wales — Margot Robbie # Maia Corbel — Anastasia Bezrukova # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ Takuya; CROSS GENE ] Children # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) Reserved * Kim Ji-Soo [ Jisoo; BLΛƆKPIИK ] — Lee Hana (reserved on 10:08, July 26, 2018 (UTC)) * Alvaro Soler — Samuel Sierra (reserved on 00:24, July 21, 2018 (UTC)) * Georgie Henley — Hilarie Prescott (reserved on 23:59, August 2, 2018 (UTC)) * Yoon Bo-Ra [ Bora ] — Alice Cha (reserved on 23:20, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) * Tiera Skovbye — Raina Fernandez (reserved on 21:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Laura Mennell - Hope Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Maia Mitchell - Regan Black **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince (child) *Inactive *Reserved *Expansion **Lino Facioli - Gabriel Santos Omnia *Dylan Fosket — Yuki Sugiyama *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Hwang Min-Hyun (NU'EST) ::Kelsey Chow ::Jennie Kim ::Lin Yun Manolo Active *Wulfric Graham Stone - Cody Christian (shared oli + migi) *Ethan Crowther - Oliver Stark *Prince Edgar Hastings of Windsor - Nico Liersch Semi/in Active Expansion *Mateo Gallo - Noah Centineo *Gavyn Vallière-Kyoh - Yang Jeongin (Stray Kids/I.N) Reserved *Ong Seongwu / Seongwoo (Wanna One) 01:59, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Hwang Hyunjin (Stray Kids) 01:59, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Bang Chan (Stray Kids) 01:59, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Lee Hoseok (Monsta X/Wonho) 01:59, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Chae Hyungwon (Monsta X) 05:22, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Ellie *Matthew Hitt (Donnie Hatton-Finch) *Finn Wolfhard (Morgan le Fey) *Luca Hollestelle (Hayley-Jo Jansen) *Lilly James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Sacha Kichigina (Lilith Briar) *Jared Padalecki (reserved 16:40, June 30, 2018 (UTC)) *Uriah Shelton (reserved 07:15, July 1, 2018 (UTC)) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Jackson Hale - Nicolas Jackson *Kat Graham - Liyanna Little *Amanda Arcuri - Holly Costa *Tom Webb - River Taylor *Takahashi Kako - Arisu Nakamura Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Natalie Dormer - Aurora Bellucci *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Bailee Madison - EA Everly *Phoebe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Olivia Wilde - Elina Karahalios *Amanda Seyfried - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Malina Weissman - Ivy Carrow *Jennifer Lawrence - Katarina Gilcrease *Nyle Dimarco - Lazaros Julian Black *Odeya Rush - Mila Schmidt *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Jared S Gilmore - Vinzent Maas *Raffey Cassidy - Ximena Silva Reserved Models *Daveed Diggs - 05:22, August 1, 2018 (UTC) *Alicia Vikander - 02:09, July 31, 2018 (UTC) *Jessica Green - 04:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Semi-Active/Expansion More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll 05:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Liam Hemsworth - Arthur Schmidt 05:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Bianca Lawson - Cerys Glendower 05:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Kaya Scodelario - Bronwen Blake 05:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Dakota Fanning - Emelia Schmidt 05:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) *Megan Fox - Amalia Vasile 04:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Thistle Active #Ryan Gosling - Finlay Cledwyn #Claire Holt - Seraphina Whiteford #Indiana Evans - Angélique Bonnefort #Hunter Parrish - Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn #Zoey Deutch - Liberty Stevens #Laneya Grace - Ryleigh du Vallon #Danielle Campbell - Madison Spencer #Maddie Ziegler - Anna Lennox #Kaegan Baron - Princess Quinn of Windsor #Alisa Bragina - Reyna le Fey Inactive/RP on Request/Semi-Active #Nikola Szafezcka - Grace Kinnaird - Child #Alexa Gerasimovich - Elizabeth Cledwyn - Child Reserved #Bridget Rose Satterlee - (Reserved, 05:17, June 15, 2018 (UTC); Future Ryleigh) #Rosie Tupper - (Reserved, 05:17, June 15, 2018 (UTC); Future Grace) #Matt Lanter - (Reserved, 07:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC)) #Michael Fassbender - (Reserved, 17:57, July 29, 2018 (UTC)) Cloudy In Use: #Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens #Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) - Shaelyn Beaumont #Matthew McKnight - Dylan Sprayberry Reserved: *Issa Twaimz - 4.3.18 *Haley Pham - 6.25.18 Audrey *Morowa "Chun Li" Akoto - Chanel Iman *Xavier Thomas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Princess Estelle of Windsor - Peyton List *Connor Wang - Zhong Chenle *London Cho - Park Chanyeol *Cassandra Schmidt - Genneya Walton *Rhianna Bangoura - Sira Kante *Brooklyn Knowles - Go Sang Gil *Zuri Tibby - 22:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Hailey Baldwin - 22:28, July 8, 2018 (UTC) *Lucas Bin - 22:30, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *Barbie Ferreira - Samantha Fowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich *Imaan Hammam - Ebonee Anderson *Behati Prinsloo - Margaret Spencer *Emily Bador - Elysia Peyton *Joe Keery - Marion Clements (expansion) *Cameron Boyce - Darius Black Reserved- *Riley Rasmussen - 03:15, July 26, 2018 (UTC) *Lily Rose Depp - 21:23, July 31, 2018 (UTC) * Katelyn Nacon - 21:23, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Livi Characters *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Minor Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Seo Kangjoon - 06:59, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Reserved Models *Yang Yang - 01:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) *Kevin Trapp - 03:04, July 10, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Seokwoo (Rowoon, SF9) - 01:54, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *Lim Bora - 02:36, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *Willow Shields - 23:58, July 26, 2018 (UTC) (UTC) Migs active characters *archibald of windsor - brant daugherty *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *blue carrington - luke bilyk *elissa bastianich - elizabeth olsen *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill *kai montgomery - rafael miller *monty montague - xavier serrano *teddy duvall - shawn mendes inactive/rp on request *dani torres - liza soberano (may 16) *raphael morgenthau - patrick dempsey (july 31) reserved models *emma roberts - reserved on april 22 *chris evans - reserved on may 6 *alexandra shipp - reserved on june 2 *arden cho - reserved on july 9 Muse active characters *Anthony Bostwick - Diego Barrueco reserved models *Bridget Satterlee - reserved on june 27 *Cindy Kimberly - reserved on june 27 *Scott Gardner - reserved on July 18 Dira active: *Maureen Fitzgerald- Ciara Baxendale *Vendela Eurén- Sophie Turner (shared) *Uma Leigh- Ashleigh Murray *Ariadne Huntington- Felicity Jones *Princess Demelza of Windsor- Saoirse Ronan *Karen Savatier- Freya Mavor *Scarlett Irvine- Natalia Dyer *Aikaterine Papadopoulos- Aja Naomi King inactive/rp on request (more than willing to share): *Sallandra Webber- Ksenia Solo *Lalaina Valisaona- Janelle Monae *Meilin Yu- Tian Jing *Zahira Hussain- Shyema Azam reserved: *Morena Baccarin (reserved on june 2nd, 2018) *Elizabeth Debicki (reserved on june 23rd, 2018) *Zoe Saldana (reserved on may 27th, 2018) *Tessa Thompson (reserved on may 19th, 2018) *Charli XCX (reserved on june 23rd, 2018) Time Active: *Jonathan Blackstone - Charles Melton *Princess Sophia of Windsor –Troian Bellisario *Penelope Bostwick – Kendall Jenner *Julian Ritchard – Harry Styles *Clara Báthory – Barbara Palvin *Juliette Van der Hoek - Jenna Coleman *Tebatso Seeiso - Logan Browning *Theodore Spencer - Logan Lerman *Roman Schmidt - Nick Blood *Nicolás Bostwick - Cameron Dallas (Sharing with Lyss) *Valentina Bellucci - Gigi Hadid *Troy Fitzgerald Lascano - Jake T Austin *Giselle Fiennes - Alycia Debnam Carter *Phoebe Achilles Selene Black -Selena Gomez *Cleo Levesque – Chloe Moretz *Charlotte Louise De Villiers - Cara Delevigne (sharing with Jaye) Inactive Chars *Alistair Fitzgerald - Kevin Spacey *Logan Kingsley - Chris Hemsworth *Artemisia Kingsley – Melanie Scrofano Reserved models: *Chloe Bennet - Reserved for Zoë, reserved 31st of July, 2018 *Ariana Grande, reserved 22nd of July, 2018 *Donald Glover, reserved 3rd of August, 2018 Butternut Jay *Max Grey - Ali Medina *Sarah Grey - Paige Turco *Nora Déonté - Tea Leoni *Aleja Zamorano - Lana Parrilla *Ezekiel Schneider - Sven de Vries *Birgetto Raske - Ricky Whittle *Lex Ochoa - Michelle Rodriguez *Wilmot Kisler - Chyler Leigh *Catherine Durante- Briana Venskus Hyu Active Characters: *Jören Herschel - Gijs Blom *Elyson Spencer - Tom Holland Reserved Characters: *Bill Skarsgard - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Hu Yi Tian - Reserved April 20, 2018 *Kim Seokwoo - Reserved June 27, 2018 *Sophie Cookson - Reserved June 29, 2018 Inactive Characters: *Maron Eyrie - Dean Charles Chapman Pi Katelyn Tarver - idk yet Starry *Riri Winslow-Duke – Letitia Wright Reserved *Oscar Isaac (willing to share) - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Sean Teale - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Ebonee Davis - Reserved May 7, 2018 Asteriea *Wolfgang Schmidt - Levi Miller *Cassius Selwyn - Kim Tae-Hyung *Cordelia Warbeck - Raven Lyn *Prince Richard of Wales - Aaron Taylor Johnson *Aline Selwyn - Kiko Mizuhara *Kell Larsen - Lucky Blue Smith *Lucile Tateno - Hana Tajima *Clarence Bishop - Marcus Hedbrandh *Manon Neuer - Shay Mitchell (shared with oli) *Zoya Bostwick - Sarah Gadon *Lena Schmidt - Angelina Jolie reserved *Tashi Rodriguez - 21:31, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ariana *MARIANA SANTANA - Maria Teresa Mejía (May 20, 2018) *KYLIE ROGERS - Princess Lea Annette of Windsor (May 27, 2018) Hamster *Victoria Faye -Gabriella Wilde (reserved 01/06/18) *Ashlyn Brooke - Shelby Rabara (reserved 03/08/18) Marbelle Shrake *Janet Jackson - Pixie Baker *Layla Crawford - Neema Calder *Caleb Mclaughlin - Omari Calder *Normani Kordei Hamilton - Kali Kamara *Nicole Gale Anderson - Carmella Andrade *Jacob Artist - Francisco Barbosa *Odell Beckham Jr. - Reuben Jordan *Nyane Lebajoa - Reserved June 20, 2018 *Paulina Singer - Reserved July 26, 2018 SoA *Sabrina le Fey - Katie McGrath *Søren Vynter - Jack Falahee *Ambroise Valois-Summers - Richard Madden *Mrs. Mordre - Courtney Act *Séverin Évreux - Matthew Daddario *Cyril Baudelaire - Dominic Cooper *Whitney du Mont - Antoinette Robertson *Dominic Lyon-Hawtrey - Kalama Epstein *Donatella de' Medici - Sabrina Carpenter *Robin Willoughby - Lucas Jade Zumann *Jamil al-Ghazzawi - Berk Atan *RESERVED - Shannon Purser (24 July) *RESERVED - Noah Centineo (24 July) *RESERVED - Gina Torres (25 July) *RESERVED - Gus Kenworthy (26 July) *RESERVED - Laverne Cox (2 Aug) The Pirate King *RESERVED - Dylan Schmid - 22:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Devil Active Characters: *Leon Chi - Jung Dae-hyun Reserved: *Bryan Dechart *Tom Hiddleston *Maggie Lindemann Alex Active Characters: *Marcus Carrows - Corbin Bleu *Harris Malwright - Benedict Cumberbatch Shade Active: *Danny Seo - Byun Baekhyun *Rosie Myung - Jang Seungyeon *Mireya Kato - Kim Chungha Reserved: *Hyuk from VIXX *Hongbin from VIXX *Kyulkyung from PRISTIN *Choerry from LOONA *Doyoung from NCT Risa Active: #Mikaela Hyakuya - Hugo Moreau Inactive: Reserved: *Mackenzie Foy - 00:40, July 1, 2018 (UTC) *Colin Ford - 01:05, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress